Total Drama World Tour Reunion
by DIM666 - Insane Leader
Summary: The 24 former players that survived TDWT are brought to a luxurious hotel in Montreal. There, Chris is roping 20 of them into season 4 for 2011! You know he will, but how? Find out here, on TOTAL DRAMA REUNION. Precedes Total Drama Indianapolis. Complete!
1. 1 of 4

Chris McLean is standing on a sidewalk, with Chef beside him, listening to an Ipod. "Welcome Viewers, to Montreal, Canada! I am back! If you remember, Heather won Total Drama World Tour in Exciting fashion, very, very exciting, considering the lead switched between her and Alejandro 4 times before she threw her dummy in the volcano! She won, Ezekiel attacked her, and then, she lost the money! Not to worry! That was the cardboard cutout! You see, I was kinda hoping to jip her out of it, but, she can be…ah…convincing." He gingerly patted his masculine reproductive organs. "She got the Real Million once we got to a safer island. She has invested it into her own business she started, some type of mass-fruit selling store, and her money total is up to 2 million dollars!"

"TAXI!" He yells, as a cab drives next to him. He opens the door, and Chef gets in, then Chris.

"But, enough about our former winner! I am inviting all 24 still living contestants to a popular hotel here in Montreal. We are going to have a get together, then they all will be leaving, and they won't be hearing one thing from me afterwards…" He smiles wickedly, and Chef, who already took out his earphones, does also. "…Or are they? Of course you know they are. But how! Well, Find out here, on **TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR REUNION!**"

-Total Drama World Tour Theme Song insert here-

Chris's cab drives up to the hotel, which's name is blotted out so no one know where it is actually located. Outside, a tan skinned female is waves to Chris as he steps out. "CHRIS! I'm SO glad I can see you again!"

"*Twitch* OH god no…Not, not…"

"Yep! It's me Chris, Enyana!"

"I thought, I Thought…"

"How could I miss you, and my Daughter! Wait until she hears about this."

'Daughter…?" The hosts twitches again.

"Yes! You know! Sierra is YOUR Daughter! Wait until she finds out!"

"Oh god no…"

"Yes!" She runs up, and hugs him excitedly.

"We broke up 17 years ago! I'm 33 now!"

"And we can be back together!"

"Chef! Call security and get her out of here, or something…I like being single."

"This is your mess. I've got luggage to put in my room." Chef walks by, all smiles as if his best friend wasn't getting harassed by his ex-girlfriend. "Good day Maggots." The service man says as he walks into the lobby.

There, several players were entertaining themselves. Cody was getting a foot rub by Sierra, and he seemed very discontent about it. Courtney was on the phone with someone, probably a lawyer. Eva was lifting some 18 pound weights, and Ezekiel was using one of the security cameras as a mirror to pick his nose with.

"Oh. Hey Chef." The home-schooler says as Chef gets checked in.

"O.0! How are you still alive?"

"America has some GREAT medical attention. This is my second day out of the hospital."

"…Okay. Wow."

"Should I show you your room sir?"

"No thanks Miss. I can do it myself." He tosses the keys into the air, and catches them in his hands. The burly black man walks off.

Just about then, Trent walks in, a guitar wrapped around his back. "Guys, Chris is getting harassed by some woman out there."

"I'm sure that it was set up for news footage." Courtney says looking at her current boyfriend, hanging up her phone. "Is there anywhere you don't take that guitar with you?"

"It's my good one."

Owen walks in, pumping fists in the air. "Yeah man! Season 4! I am SO pumped!"

"Dude, didn't you even read the contract?" Cody asks as he stands up, and starts to put his shoes back on, much to his stalker's request otherwise.

"What do you mean?"

"It says right here, NOT A SEASON 4." He holds up the contract, with his name on the bottom. Only half of the page is used, and the signing line is at the page's bottom. ON the top is 5 big black letters saying 'Total Drama Reunion." and directly under it, it says, "NOT A SEASON 4!" in slightly smaller text.

"Shoot."

"My Lawyer comber over the thing, and it has no fine print. I combed over it, and there is no fine print."

"Gwen!" Trent walks to the entrance and wraps his arms around his ex-girlfriend as she hugs him back, in a friend-only type of way. The CIT makes a deep scowling noise from her throat.

"Nice to see you again. How's it going with…?" She darts her eyes to his new girl.

"I'm not really allowed to talk to or about you." He darts his eyes to Courtney, who is impatiently tapping her foot.

"Okay. I understand." He walks off, and Courtney confronts him instantly.

"What was that about?"

"She just wanted to know how we were."

"And do you think I give a blast? She is a cheater! She broke up with you and had you voted off!"

"She is a great friend…Fine then." He adds a sigh after he realizes that he is about to walk into devil's territory.

"Good boy." She smiles, and kisses him again.

"SIER-RA!"

"Yes Mother?"

'_Oh god. Here comes the bombshell.' _The co-host through to himself as he saw his illegitimate 'daughter' run up to his ex. "Yes mother?" She asked, with a inquisitive look in her eyes.

"I have something to finally tell you, and Chris is going to help." The MC prayed a silent prayer as they walked down the hall, and into the girl's bedroom. "You know how you don't know what your father looked like? Well, here, he, is! Chris McLean is YOUR Dad!"

What will Sierra's reaction be? What will Chris' reaction be! How will the contestants get roped into season 4!

Find out here, on TOTAL DRAMATIC REUNION!


	2. 2 of 4

"That, was a good one mom!" Sierra laughed.

"Yeah. Ha-ha. It was hilarious." Chris dryly went along.

"Um, no. Really, he is. I'm not joking."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not."

"Yes you are."

"No I am not." The host snapped.

"No you are not her father." She coyly smiled.

"Yes I am her father…Wait!" He threw his hands up as if to stop everything. "I didn't say that! She tricked me!"

"My Dad, Left me out in the desert to die?" She asked, raising her left eyebrow while folding her arms.

"No! Yes!. Arggh!" This spelt BIG and BAD for him.

"he what!"

"Didn't you see the episode in Drumheller?"

"Sorry, the Saturday before, the cable went dead on me."

"And so you didn't see the finish?"

"No…I just read your blog"

"I didn't say on the blog that I was left in the desert by the show's host."

While the mother/daughter duo were conversing, Chris sneaked out of the room. Closing the door silently behind him, he wiped his brow. "Phew. Glad I'm out of there. I need her though to NOT believe her mom. I want a fourth season with these guys!"

Don't be fooled, he had a fourth season that was going to start soon enough composed of 'new guys'. But, Because he realized he was going to lose a lot of fan base by doing that, and that spelling out a loss of resigned contracts, he made a separate contract with SPEED and for a new season.

As he walked back into the lobby, everything had stacked up more so. While Trent was practicing some guitar songs, Harold was doing a harmonica of all things, and several of the players just stared at the duo with raised eyebrows.

Duncan shoved his way in, duffel bag wrapped around his shoulders. "So, McLean, how you planning to rope us into season 4?" He poked.

"Now, why would I do that? You read the contract."

"Last time, all that we needed to do was keep the dirt buckets from getting to New York. Before that, we had to run around chasing a suitcase. Mom didn't raise an idiot."

"But she did raise a criminal." Chris chuckled, and walked around the desk to Chef. "heyya Chef, how many more do we have?"

"Actually, I think he's the last."

"Then this means, time to roll out the food. And the WHOLE contract…" Chef smiled in unison with his partner and friend.

"CHRIS!" The woman screamed that Chris wanted complete disowned from. Blainlely stomped in, eyes wide and fiery angry. "Explain this!" She slammed the contract onto the table, causing the two males to look at each other out of the sides of their eyes. "Now." She narrowed her eyes.

"You agreed to the contract. I see your signature on it."

"Look at the back." She turned it over, and Chef laughed as he read the fine print on the back, saying 'The signer of the contract hereby is not allowed to use any of Chris McLean's objects which he has ownership of, whether they be necessary or not.'

"Oh yeah. That was for getting in my Hot tub and forming an alliance with Chef last season."

"You make me sound like a competitor!"

"Did anyone bother to tell you, YOU ARE!"

"Righttttt. I hosted Celebrity Manhunt, AND the aftermath shows."

"And because of that, you ended up competing on MY show." A triumphant smirk. "Besides, how did you get healed so fast?"

"America's doc-"

"Oh yeah, Everyone seems to be going south of the border." He rolled his eyes, and stepped up to a podium that was in a corner.

"May I have everyone's attention please…"

* * *

Look, I KNOW for a fact I portrayed the TDA winner OOC. I pre-apologize for that.

What on earth will we hear NEXT from Chris?

Okay, I know. But YOU don't. Review please!


	3. 3 of 4

"Welcome everyone to out TOTAL DRAMA WORLD TOUR REUNION!" Chris proclaimed boldly! Several dis-enhearted claps went up from the crowd. "It's been quite sometime since we completed our last season. But first, I will apologize. Alejandro, last season's runner up, can't come due to his injuries, which we're to much for him to, ah-"

"AH what?" Heather asked standing up briefly, then sitting back down. Noting how various people were looking at her, she clumsily attempted to cover it up. "Because, Yay, he can't harm us."

"She's got it bad." Sadie whispered into Katie's ear.

The Drama Machine, with Alejandro inside, was sitting in a hospital room, with his fingers tapping nervously, watching the televised reunion.

"Chris…" He proclaimed, in a deeper, raspier voice. "Once I'm out of here, You're going to pay."

"Mhm. Stick it Al!" Jose knocked the machine on the shoulder, but the Cyborg spun around, and held up his brother by the throat, his feet barely off the ground.

"I could always start with you. You didn't even QUALIFY for Revenge of the Island."

"So, with that out of the way, I assume everyone still has their contracts?"

"There weren't any trash bins to get rid of them." Noah replied. Chef walked through the crowd, handing out lemons to the contestants.

"I assume you are all receiving lemons. Right?" The military veteran sprayed some juice into Duncan's eyes as he gave the rest of them out. Everyone nodded in positive, Duncan scowling with a set of burning eyes.

"Good! Now, take some of the juice, and spray some on the contract…"

"Wouldn't that destroy the contract?" Lindsey asked.

"All the better." Eva answered, spraying some on.

"And now, Wait for it to soak in…"

Rather then destroying the papers, as he thought they would, it actually peeled away a clear sheet of paper from the top of it. The clear paper rolled up, only to show just the top part, where the contract was, and the bottom line with the signer's name, was clear, and the rest was real paper.

"WoW! This is like some Awesome trick from a spy movie!" Tyler exclaimed, pulling his off, then gasping. "Oh no, no, no." he remarked, looking at the contract that had been hidden.

"OH Yes, yes, Yes!" Chris answered, beaming. "20 of you ARE COMING TO OUR NEXT SEASON!"

Gwen pulled the rest of hers off, and stuck it to Heather's face, being as she was sitting in front of the millionaire. Heather cursed, then ripped it off her face, and pulled her own off, pasting it to the teal highlighted hair. "We have to come again?"

"I thought that I was done with all this Total Drama crap!" Noah remarked. "It's bad enough having nutsie and Owen moving in to the same school as mine!"

"I will announce those of you that made it, but the rest of the contract needs clarity. Only 18 of you will make it, but it says 20, because two unlucky non-qualifiers will make it into the next season!" Everyone gasped, and several people crossed their fingers, either for or against. "We have Beth, Blaineley, Bridgette, Cody, Courtney, DJ, Duncan, Geoff, Gwen, Harold, Heather, Izzy, Justin, LeShawna, Lindsey, Owen, Sierra, and Tyler in!"

Duncan sighed in disappointment, but perked up some when he heard that Geoff and Gwen made it in. Courtney brought her fist down as if she hit the jackpot, While Tyler and Lindsey hi-fived at success. Noah sighed in total relief, and Izzy leaped onto Owen's head, wrapping her legs around his neck. "YES! I WON THE JACKPOT!" Everyone else basically groaned.

"And now, I will anoune one of the two lucky non-competitors coming into the next season. After careful consideration…"

"I decided myself my replacement. He DID insult Heather late in the game." The Drama machine's voice echoed in the hospital room.

- "…Alejandro, who would of came to this next season, is being replaced by…"

Eva, Katie and Saide looked at each other in anticipation it might be then. "Ezekiel!" The prairie boy stuck his hands in the air into peace symbols. "Yo Man, I am SO Making it NOW!"

"Who else is going to be unlucky enough to make it?" Noah asked.

"I don't know yet! TO those of you out there who are fans, send in your requests at a certain e-mail address, saying who you want to make it in! Your choices are Eva, Trent, Noah, Katie, and Sadie! Send them in at _-censored- _!"

"Ohhhhh boy." Noah rung his hands. "I hate fan girls."

Trent patted the bookworm on the shoulder. "I do to man. I do to."

There will be ONE MORE chapter in this reunion, documenting a breakup, and more reactions.

And now, The **REAL PLACE YOU CAN VOTE FOR THE NEXT SEASON'S COMPETITOR IS ON MY PROFILE POLL!** Vote NOW! And review!


	4. 4 of 4

"Welcome back to TOTAL DRAMA WORLD-"

"CHRIS!" Eva stomped over, holding the MC up by the collar of his shirt. "How biased you are. You're letting Sierra compete, just because-"

"Hush my child!" He calmly said, putting a finger to her lips. "I have a reason. Notice that with the exception of Ezekiel, and whoever will receive the fan vote, everyone who qualified made it to the Top 10 of at least one season."

Eva blinked, and sat him down.

"You finished 12th in season 1, and failed to compete in either of the sequels. Henceforth, that took you OUT of the game."

"It WAS biased."

"Yes, but not in the way you were thinking. However, you might get lucky, and receive the fan vote!"

Eva walked away, mumbling to herself like she often did. "And now…" The host remarked, patting his 5'o'clock shadow. "I've got one more thing to take care of."

Sierra's Mother, Enyanna, and the fan girl were standing by the exit, leaning against the wall, arms folded. "You want to torture my daughter again?"

"Yes, but think of this babe. She made it to the Final 4 in the previous season. She made LOTS and LOTS of-"

"Enemies." The daughter remarked

"-Friends." HE said, ignoring her. "Surely, she'll be able to win the mill, am I right?"

"Well…"

"And she has demonstrated she is a quick healer, already being OUT of a wheelchair and her hair somewhat back."

"I suppose…"

"And besides. You don't really want me, because if you did, you'd have no problems, because being her father, I would know what's best."

"You're right…"

"SO basically, you don't trust in me, and, and- maybe you should have her back! I can't watch over a sugar-obsessed female for 26 episodes!"

"Okay! Fine! Take her! You ARE her father, so you SHOULD know what's best!"

"Thanks you. One more thing." He looked at the blogger. "No telling anyone about our ancestry, because then, You'd think there would be favouritism."

"Chris! Vote's in!" Chef called from behind the desk.

"Ah, sure!" Chris kissed his ex on the check, trying to win her confidence over fully, then walked back over.

"Folks, I have the votes in! The 20th, and final contestant, for the next season of Total Drama is…"

Eva glanced at Chris, and jammed her fist in her hand. Noah sat down, resting his head in his hand, waiting. Trent stopped strumming to Courtney on his guitar, and looked intently at the host. Katie and Sadie held each other's hands, hoping that they wouldn't be separated.

"Not a female…."

"UGHH!" Eva threw a chair into the wall.

"And is not a musician." Courtney looked at Trent's guitar, then back up at her boyfriend. "And that leaves only one person. Noah! Noah Is making it to season 4!"

"Wo-ho. I'm so proud." He remarked, then getting up, and walking away.

"NOAH! Great job!" Owen tried to suffocate his little buddy accidentally.

"Owen! Air!"

"Oh, Right." HE set, letting him go. "You need a lot of that."

"I need some alcohol." That remarked earned quite a few stares at him. "What? I'm of the legal age." HE said, walking out, angry with his fan base.

"Sorry Courtney…"

"Don't be!" Courtney leaned forward, and wrapped her arms around the musician. "I can win it for us both."

"That's not it."

"What?"

"Look, We are going to be away for a while, and, and I think it would be best if our relationship, was put on hold until you came back."

"You-You're rejecting me!"

"Not per-say, just I don't want anyone using me as a advantage agai-" In 5 seconds, the male was thrown through the glass door, and into a taxi cab that was outside. Trent collapsed to the ground, withering in pain.

Courtney stood inside, brushing her hands off. "Fine. Terminated." She said, then looked at her competition. "And let THAT-" She pointed to Trent. "-Be a lesson to you ALL! No one tires to knock me out! Because there will be a fate worse then that."

Heather scoffed. "You've been there before, and you couldn't make it."

Courtney walked briskly out of the building.

"Whoa. Epic finale for season 3, and start for season four. Tune in May 16th for the Next season of the Total Drama series! TOTAL

DRAMA

INDIANAPOLIS

RACING!

-Theme song begins here-Papa Roach, Alive when vulnerable-

GO! *Is shouted, showing the Indianapolis motor speedway from the sky*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *A clip of Vetior Meira's 2009 Indy 500 Crash is shown*

For crying out loud, running form a come down! *Shows Rafael Matos' crash in the 2010 Indy 500*

God forbid! I know I've been a let down! *An Indy car slides down the pit lane without it's right front tire*

Reaching for the sky, laying in the gutter! *Kyle Busch causes a big wreck in the 2010 Allstate 400 NASCAR race at the event's start.*

Kicking and screaming, now we're singing bloody murder! *Shows Swede Savage's Fatal '73 Indy crash*

(now we're singing bloody murder, oh now we're singing bloody murder!)

Well I'm alive! *Courtney's Indy car is shown getting airborne*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Blainely's airborne crash in turn 3 in the Indy event's qualifying*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *LeShawna's Indy car has a fiery crash into the outside wall in turn 3*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *On Board with Duncan as Courtney's car flies over his own*

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Brief Flashback of Duncan and Courtney's kissing in TDA, Then him punching her in TDIR*

when I'm living like a devil!

Can't be your lover *Shows Gwen Kissing to Duncan as Courtney is seen devising revengeful plots*

when I'm living like a rebel

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Bridgette and Geoff battle in Indy cars down the front stretch*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *Shows Owen trying to get back together with Izzy.*

(Yeah, Go take care of yourself! You've got to take care of yourself!)

Well I'm alive! *Tyler's F1 car blows over and flips violently on the Indy road course*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Shows Lindsey looking around dumbfounded*

I'm loosing my soul!

Well I'm alive! *Sierra pulls Cody into a deep, passionate kiss*

When I'm Vulnerable!

I'm outta control! *Izzy kicks Chef in the groin*

I'm loosing my soul!

Seek out the pain I! *Ezekiel whips off his sunglasses, showing his eyes, which are now albino red from the events in TDWT*

Seek out the sorrow! *Blainely Has a breakdown as she walks away form the crowd*

Seek out today I! *Duncan looks at the sky in anticipation*

Seek out tomorrow! *DJ releases a mouse*

I'm addicted to the misery in my head! *Beth stairs at an image of Brady*

I'd better stop before I end up dead! *Courtney rear ends her stock car into the pit road tire barrier*

So I'll climb *Shows a view of the Frontstretch at Indianapolis during 2010 Indy 500 festivities*

TO the top. *Shows the Flag stand*

Just to fall *shows the grandstands*

To the bottom *The Indy 500 Trophy is shown hoisted up by Mario Andretti*

And I'll climb *Jimmie Johnson and his crew kisses the bricks after his 2008 Allstate 400 win*

TO the top. *Kurt Busch gets wrecked by Jimmy Spencer in the 2003 event*

Just to fall *Juan Montoya's and Dale Jr.'s crash in the 2010 Allstate 400 is shown*

To the bottom *Jamie McMurray does burnouts after his 2010 Allstate 400 win*

COME ON! *Ryan Hunter-Reay sends Mike Conway flipping into the catch fence in the 2010 Indy 500*

COME ON COME ON COME ON COME ON! *The big wreck in the 1996 Indy 500*

AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! *Salt Wather's flip into the fence at the start of the 1973 Indy 500*

Well I'm alive! *Cody's Indy car runs through a debris field*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Beth hit's the Turn 2 wall at a 45 degree angle*

I'm outta control! *Owen hits the wall just behind Beth, then his car careens into Beth's*

I'm loosing my soul! *A pair of reclusive eyes with revenge written on them stairs at Heather*

Well I'm alive! *Noah's Indy Car spins between turns 3 and 4*

When I'm Vulnerable! *Harold careens his Indy car into the dirt wall between turns 3 and 4*

I'm outta control!

I'm loosing my soul!

I can't be your angel *Chef waves the green flag*

when I'm living like a devil! *Chris shoots out of his seat as a crash strikes on the race's first lap*

Can't be your lover *Gwen is shown laying on top of a shirtless Duncan, staring at each intimately*

when I'm living like a rebel *Sierra rolls a tire around a corner of the garage area*

Don't want your pity and I don't want your help! *Chris holds up the suitcase with one million dollars in it in front of the entire cast*

Don't try to save me! Go take care of yourself! *An explosion goes off in front of Lindsey's F1 car*

* * *

May 16th. ON fan fiction(dot)net. On my account. The first Chp of TDIR. Enjoy it!

Warning: 4th season may not be suitable for children under the age of 12. Contains Language, homosexuality, cheating, bad morals, crashes, underlying sexual themes, near-death experiences, breaking up of canon couples, and controversies. Rated 'T' for Teen.


End file.
